Boyfriend
by Da-KuDark28
Summary: Gillian 's vriendin Elizabeta vraag aan haar , als ze haar ' vriendje ' wilt worden . Om Roderich jaloers te maken , maar als Gillian een meisje uit Canada ontmoet . Vecht Gillian nu ook , om haar happy end te krijgen .
1. Chapter 1

**Dit is een Yuri fanfic , er zal ook Yaoi zijn , en hetreo koppels ! Crossdressing en misschien meer ! **

**Oh ja het word geupload op ieder woensdag ( ook al heb ik nu Zaterdag gepakt ) **

* * *

><p><strong>( The Plan For Love )<strong>

Gillian keek met een gezicht van ' _What The Fuck ? '_ , naar haar beste vriendin Elizabeta . " Pardon ik u vriendje ? " Elizabeta knikte ja ." Ja alleen maar om Roderich jaloers te maken , alleen uit school natuurlijk ." Zeide ze ." Sorry hoor maar zeide je net ' vriendje ' ? " Elizabeta keek naar haar ." Ja waarom je zijt toch een tomboy ." Zeide ze .

Gillian had kort wit haar , en rode ogen die vol ongeloof . Naar haar vriendin keken , die lang bruin haar had . En groene ogen die terug keken ." Als je het nog niet wist , ik ben een meisje Lizzy ."

" Ja dus ? "

" Ik kan u vriendje niet worden ."

" Waarom niet ? "

" Ik ben een meisje ! "

" Verkleed u als één ! "

" Waarom ik ? " Zuchte Gillian ." Kom op nou ik kan het aan niemand anders vragen , en jij zijt de enige die ik vertrouw ! " Zeide Elizabeta ." En wat als hij mij nou herkent ? Ik bedoel hello een albino ? Hij merkt het meteen ." Zeide Gillian hoopt dat haar vriendin , het in haar verstand zal krijgen ." En mijn borsten zijn al een D - cup , hoe veel jassen ik er over aan doe . Ze zijn nog steeds zichtbaar ."

" Daar heb ik dit ... " Elizabeta haalde een paar spullen uit , Gillian keek naar de verband , gekleurde lenzen , haar verf ." Je hebt dit allemaal gepland he ? "

" Natuurlijk ." Zeide Elizabeta ." Kom op nou please ! " Ze keek met grote ogen naar Gillian . " Goed voor één deal ." Zeide Gillian Elizabeta knikte ja , Gillian bloosde een beetje en keek weg ." Als je een date voor mij bezorgt , met ... Antonio dan help ik u ." Zeide ze Elizabeta keek schokent , maar glimlachte dan ." Zijt je op Antonio ? Oh hoe fijn ! "

" Vertel hem dat niet , ik ... Ik wil dat op de date doen , maar ik weet niet hoe ... " Elizabeta knikte ja ." Ik begrijp het als je , zegt tegen hem laten we rond hangen . Zal hij iedereen mee nemen , en als je alleen met hem wilt zijn . Dan zal hij het meer , als een vriendschap uit gaan . Geen zorggen Gilly , Lizzy zorgt er voor de date ! " Riep ze .

" Thanks ." Zeide Gillian ." Nu laten we u eens een ander look geven , ik wil zien hoe je er uit ziet ." Gillian kwam dan heel laat thuis .

Als ze naar boven liep voorzichtig , zo dat haar ouders en haar broertje . Haar niet zal horen als ze , stil naar boven liep naar haar kamer ." Waar was je ? " Zeide een stem achter haar , ze schreeuwde bijna en liet bijna de zak vallen ." Wat is dat ? " Vroeg Ludwig als hij , met moezame ogen naar Gillian 's zak keek ." Niks sorry voor het laat thuis komen was bij Elizabeta ." Zeide ze en deed haar deur open , en ging naar binnen ." Goede nacht broertje ." Zeide ze voor dat Ludwig iets kon zeggen , sloot ze de deur . En wachte ze dat , hij terug naar zijn kamer ging .

Als hij weg was zuchte ze , en verstopte de zak . Met de spullen voor de ' _date _' , in haar kast en ging naar bed . _Ik hoop dat de morgen niet komt . _Dacht ze voor dat ze in slaap viel .

* * *

><p><strong>Er is niks tussen Elizabeta en Gillian , Elizabeta wilt Roderich . En probeert hem jaloers te maken , en vraagd haar vriendin Gillian er voor . Sinds ze Gillian meer vertrouwt , Gillian is verliefd op Antonio . Zal de date voor haar en Antonio lukken ? Wie weet wie weet , de volgende chapter zal misschien langer zijn ! <strong>

**Tot volgende week woensdag ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry voor de OOC die zal komen , dezen is een lang chapter . Ik ben aan het werken aan ' Ti Amo In Greece ' , en aan de opnieuw geschreven . Fanfics die al verwijdert zijn ! Ik hoop dat ik ze niet te OOC heb gemaakt ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Like Sooo New Looks And Hair ) <strong>

Gillian zuchte als ze in de geschiedenis les zat , _dit is zo saai ! _Dacht ze en legde haar hoofd op de bank , en probeerde haar ogen te rusten . En niet de vervelende stem van de leerkracht hoorde ." Gillian Beilschmidt ! " Gillian schoot op en keek met grote ogen naar de leerkracht , als ze plots naast haar stond ." Als mijn les zo saai is , waarom blijf je niet eens . Na school tijd hier , zodat je meer er van zal horen ." Zeide de leerkracht .

" Nee dank u , ik let wel op ." Zeide ze ." Dat je het maar weet ." Zeide de oude vrouw en ging terug van voor staan , Gillian stak haar tong uit . En haar ogen valde , op Antonia die van voor zat . Gillian is vrienden met Antonio , sinds ze in de kleuterklas zaten . En Gillian heeft altijd iets gevoeld voor hem , maar Antonio merkt het blijkbaar niet . Als hij altijd naar Lovina keek , de oudere zus van Feliciana de lief van haar broertje .

Gillian ziet echt niet , wat Antonio in haar zit . Ze is gemeen , ze slaat hem en ze scheld hem uit . Ze heeft haar nooit iets zien doen voor Antonio , maar Antonio ziet haar echt zitten . _Antonio ik denk echt dat je , eens je ogen moet laten nakijken . Waarom zie je dat niet , dat ze u niet eens moet . _Dat is waar hoe vaak , Antonio Lovina had uit gevraagd . Lovina zeide altijd nee .

Gillian verschrok haarzelf , als ze plots de school bel hoorde . En school gedaan was , ze stond op en liep uit de klas . Ze werd gevolgt door Francis en Antonio ." Aaah ! Ik heb zo een hekel aan geschiedenis ! Het verpest gewoon mijn perfecte haar ! " Riep Francis als hij in de raam keek , en met zijn handen in zijn haar zit . Om het beter te zetten ." Wel ik had meer verwacht , dat je weer ging spijbelen . Wat is er Francis heeft die boekworm , je gedumpt omdat je te vaak in de spiegel kijkt . Om je zelf te kussen . " Vroeg Gillian met een grijns , als ze een blikje uit de automaat pakte .

" Je zijt gewoon jaloers , omdat jij niemand hebt . Om l'amour te delen ! " Zeide hij terug ." Whatever Franny ." Antonio was naar zijn GSM kijken , en had een teleurgestelde gezicht ." Waarom antwoord ze mij niet ! " Riep hij ." Wel Antonio ik heb 3 dingen te zeggen , 1 . Ik zou mijn stalker ook niet antwoorden , 2 ze heeft misschien beter dingen te doen . Of tenwel 3 . Ik zou zeker niet antwoorden , als ik dood ziek ben ! En je stuurt ieders keer iets terug ! " Zeide Gillian als ze naar Antonio wees .

" Maar ze is zo schattig , als ze kwade dingen stuurt ! Ze is gewoon verlegen ! " Zeide hij met een zielige toon ." Je lijk meer op een geschopte pup ." Gillian gooide haar blik weg ." En een zielige ook nog ." Francis gaf Antonio een schouder klopje ." Sorry mon ami maar ik moet Gillian gelijk geven , geef Lovina een beetje tijd . Een beetje space tussen jullie ."

" Okay dan ." Antonio klonk niet echt blij , maar als het Lovina beter maakt . Dan is het goed . " Wel wat gaan jullie ... " Maar Gillian werd onderbroken als Elizabeta aan kwam ." Daar zijt je Gillian , kom op nu we zijn al bijna laat ." Zeide ze .

" Laat waar voor ? " Vroeg Francis als hij naar hun keek ." Ah ! Sorry ik heb met Lizzy hier afgesproken ." Zeide Gillian ." Heh ? ! Jullie spreken af met elkaar ? " Zeide Antonio verbaasd ." Klink niet zo verbaasd , ik heb ook een leven te doen buiten jullie twee ." Gillian keek een beetje lastig , _waarom klinken ze nu verbaasd . Juist alsof ik dagen aan hun hang . _" Wel we hebben nooit geweten , dat je ook meisjes dingen deed . We dachten bijna altijd , dat je een jongen was . Die gewoon op een meisje leek ." Zeide Francis ." Francis ! " Francis rende snel weg ." Moet gaan adieu ! " Riep hij Antonio rende achter hem aan ." Wacht op mij ! "

Gillian keek naar Elizabeta ." Zullen we ook gaan ? " Vroeg ze Elizabeta knikte ja .

2 uur later

De twee meisjes liepen , naar Elizabeta 's huis en Gillian werd in de badkamer geduwd . En kleren werden naar haar gegooid , Elizabeta had een soort verband . In haar handen en begon het , rond Gillian 's borsten te doen . En gaf haar een hemd toen ze klaar waren ." Als de verband los begint te komen , zeg het tegen mij . En dan binden we die terug vast okay ." Zeide ze Gillian knikte ja . Als Gillian de hemd aan had , werd haar mannen kleren gegeven . " De rest kun je zelf , ik ga me klaar maken in mijn kamer . Mijn ouders en broertje zijn niet thuis , dus je kan rond lopen hier okay ." En ze was weg , Gillian keek naar de kleren en zuchte ." Dit gaat lang duren

Elizabeta had een groen jurk aan gedaan , en witte sandalen ze deed een beetje . Oogschaduw en mascara op , en zochte een mooie speld . Om in haar bruin lang haar te doen , ze vond een bloemspeld . Die had ze gekregen van Roderich , toen ze in de lagerschool zaten . Elizabeta is dol op de bloem , sinds het haar lievelings is . En deed het in haar haar , en pakte haar tas . De deur ging plots open , en ze keek naar jongens figuur . Die kort wit haar had , en rode ogen . " Gillian ! Wat heb je met je haar gedaan ! " Riep Elizabeta met grote ogen ." Wel je zeide dat ik op een jongen moest lijken , en hier ben ik dan ." Zeide ze .

" Maar je haar was zo mooi ! " Jammerde Elizabeta ." Wil je Roderich nu jaloers maken of niet , geef me hier geen spijt van . Omdat ik het voor een vriendin deed ." Zeide ze Elizabeta knuffelde haar . " Sorry bedankt maar ik ga je wel een pruik kopen , ik bedoel je gaat niet zo naar school . Je vrienden zullen het zeker merken , plus u familie ! " Zeide ze ." Ja ja is al goed ." Zeide Gillian ." Waar gaan we eigenlijk naar toe ? " Vroeg ze als ze naar buiten liepen , Elizabeta sloot de deur en keek naar haar ." Wel eerst wat al je nieuwe naam zijn ? " Zeide ze .

" Buh hoe moet ik het weten ." Zeide ze . " Adolf ? "

" Stom . "

" Wolfram ? "

" Stom . "

" Billy ? "

" Elizabeta meen je dat nou ? "

" Sorry . "

" Wacht je van Gilbert ? Zo moest ik heten , als ik een jongen was ." Zeide Gillian ." Gilbert ? Nee echt jezus en ik dacht , dat Ludwig een ' wat een naam ! ' was ." Elizabeta keek een beetje schokent , maar beide schoten dan in de lach ." Wel Gilbert is het dan ! " En nam Gillian hand en beide liepen , naar de stopplaats en wachte op de bus ." Eerst gaan we naar de kapper , je kan echt geen haren knippen . En ik ben zo onhandig er in , dat je me gewoon vermoord . Als ik je op een clown laat lijken , ook al gedraag je zoals één ."

" Erg grappig Lizzy . "

" Vind ik ook , ik lach me nu al ziek . Dus we gaan eerst in die kappersalon , waar Feliks werkt ."

" Feliks ? Je bedoelt die homo van school , die zo altijd ruzie met die groot snul uit rusland maakt ? " Elizabeta knikte ja ." Ja die Feliks en ik heb hem verteld , wat mijn plan was dus hij helpt . En geen zorgen ik ben er nu zeker , van na onze gesprek dat hij het aan niemand verteld ."

" Heb je hem iets tegen hem gebruikt ? " Elizabeta liet een duivelse grijns zien ." Hoe kom je daar nu op ? " Vroeg ze ." Laat maar ." Als de bus aan kwam , en de twee in stapte . Zaten ze voor een oud koppel , die met grote ogen naar Gillian 's haar keken . Gillian keek vervelend voor haar , en voelde de ogen van het oud koppel op haar . Elizabeta merkte het ook , en draaide haar naar hun ." Is er een probleem ? " Vroeg ze .

" U vriendje heeft slecht haar ." Zeide de oude vrouw ." Ja gaat die nooit naar de kapper , kinderen dezen dagen rebellen al genoeg . En kijk wat ze nu doen ." Zeide de oude man , die niks lievert wilt . Dat Gillian van zijn zicht is , Gillian draaide haar om en keek kwaad . Luister hier eens ik heb jullie niks misdaan , ik kom hier gewoon zitten . En jullie bekijken meteen naar mijn uiterlijk ? En dan zeggen jullie iets , dat kinderen alleen naar hun uiterlijk kijken , maar bekijk jullie zelf wel eens ja ! En jullie hebben niks te zeggen , hoe ik mijn haar moet houden . Sinds jullie kapsel 's al erg genoeg zijn , bekijk jullie zelf maar eens . Voor dat jullie anderen beoordelen . "

En draaide haar weer om , en de koppel zweeg al . Elizabeta keek een beetje verbaasd , maar ze draaide haar ook om . En de bus was helemaal stil , als de stad in zicht kwam . Stonden Gillian en Elizabeta langzaam op , en stapte uit de bus . Als die stopte en liepen , naar de kappersalon die dicht bij was ." Feliks ! " Riep Elizabeta als ze binnen kwam ." Lizzy ! Het is net zooo lang geleden dat ik je dolly face zag ! " Zeide een jongen met kort blond haar tot zijn schouders , hij had een beetje een lui gezicht . Maar zijn chill glimlach , liet zien dat hij klaar wakker was .

" Dit is zooo Gillian ? " Fluistert Feliks als hij Elizabeta een knuffel gaf ." Ja kun je haar haar doen ? " Vroeg ze ." Het is zooo een verschrikkenlijk werk , met wie heb je gevochten ? " Zeide Feliks als hij tegoei naar Gillian keek ." Huh wel ... Ik deed het zelf ." Feliks schudde zijn hoofd met een zucht ." Dat is zooo erg , om zooo slechte handen te hebben . Kom ik ga je zooo perfecto look geven ." Zeide hij .

Gillian keek naar Elizabeta en liep achter Feliks aan ." Hey als je iets verkeerds doet , ik maak je af begrepen ! " Zeide Gillian als ze ging zitten ." Dat is zooo gemeen ! Je hebt zooo je haar verwoest , ik ga het zooo beter maken ! " _Moet hij overal zooo bij zeggen ? _

3 uur daarna

" Perfect ! " Riep Elizabeta als ze van haar magazine keek , en Gillian in de spiegel keek ." Jeez staat me best wel ." Zeide ze en toen op stond ." Ik zei het zooo daar voor nog , maar je zooo luisterde niet ." Zeide Feliks . " Okay okay chill dude ." Zeide Gillian Elizabeta haalde geld uit haar tas , maar Feliks duwde het terug in ." Nee laat maar ik heb zooo mijn baas verteld , dat hij zooo beetje van mijn werk geld mag af halen . " Zeide Feliks ." Dank je ." Elizabeta deed haar tas dicht ." En nu ? "

" En nu ? Nu gaan we winkellen , we gaan nieuwe kleren voor je zoeken . Sinds je nieuwe outfits nodig hebt , voor onze dates ! " Zeide Elizabeta . " Hoeveel dates ?

" Maak niet uit beter te veel dan te weinig ! "

" Ze heeft zooo gelijk , weet je wat ik . Ik ga mee en ga zooo op jullie twee letten , sinds de kapsel zooo lelijk uitgekomen was . " Zeide Feliks en nam zijn roze jasje ." Ik ga even weg ciao ! " Riep hij en ging met de ' koppel ' uit de kappersalon .

Ze liepen bij een paar winkels , maar ze vonden niet echt . De dingen om Gillian er in te stoppen , Gillian lijk meer te vluchten . Sinds ze niet wil uitgevonden worden , een winkel nam Feliks oog . En nam Elizabeta en Gillian mee ." Dit is zooo perfect winkel , Toris komt hier zooo altijd voor zijn kleren ." Zeide hij . " En jij weet het omdat ? "

" Omdat ik zooo op hem moet letten , dat hij zooo geen slechte kleren koopt . Die zooo uit de mode zijn ." Zeide Feliks en ging tussen een paar kleren kijken ." Ja vast wel het is zo simpel ." Zeide Gillian ze nam een broek , een shirt en ging de pashok in . Elizabeta en Feliks keken naar elkaar , en na 7 minuten kwam Gillian uit . " Gillian dat is een beetje ... "

Gillian droeg een rood shirt met een witte ster er op , en een groen broek die een beetje te groot lijkt .

" Dat is zooo lelijk ! Wie zijt je de grootvader van Feliciana ? " Zeide Feliks en nam ander kleren , en ging in de pashok met Gillian ." Wat doe je ? ! Verdomme shit ! "

" Ik ga je een beter zooo look geven ! "

" Dit is verkrachting ! "

" Oh please weet je zooo wel , wat het lichaam van de vrouw mij zooo zegt ! "

" Wat zeide je ik ben een man ! " Riep Gillian hard genoeg , als de mensen hun gesprek beginnen te horen .

" Wel zooo sorry voor jou , maar jij zijt zooo mijn smaak niet ! En zit zooo stil ik ben zooo klaar ! " Elizabeta keek nerveus naar de mensen ." Ze zijn gewoon goede vrienden ." Zeide ze tegen hun , Feliks duwde Gillian uit de pashok , en Elizabeta keek met een mond open . Als Gillian in een zwart shirt zit , met de teken van ED Hardy op . een donker blauw broek die de benen langer maakt .

" Jij vieze ... " Maar ze zweeg als ze merkte dat Elizabeta een beetje bloosde ." Gil ... Bert als ik niet zo veel van Roderich hield , had ik u allang verkracht ." Zeide ze Gillian sweatdropped ." Ik hoop dat het een compliment is . "

" Dat was zooo gevaarlijk Lizzy , die was helemaal uit control ! " Zeide Feliks ." Jij was de gene die uit control was , wat denk je wel om mee te komen in die pashok ."

" Moet ik je zooo uit het spelen , ik hou alleen van mannen . Jij zijt daar in tegen , zooo niet mijn smaak . " Gillian zuchte als ze naar hem kijkt ." Zo outfit nummer 1 check , nu nog ander outfits ! "

_Dit word een lange en ergste dag van mijn leven ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Het was zooo moeilijk om Feliks te maken , Ik heb in sommige gelezen dat hij ' Totally ' gebruikt , dan is het ' Like so ' . Dus heb ik maar ' Zooo ' gepakt met 3 O 's , omdat het anders op ' Zoo ' lijkt . En dat klinkt me niks , ja Feliks is homo . Dus hij ging niet in de pashok , om een naakte lichaam van een vrouw te zien ! Ik hoop echt dat ze niet OOC zijn ! <strong>

**Tot volgende week woensdag ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaaaaah ! Chapter 3 ! ! ! ! Hier zal Roderich ' Gilbert ' ontmoeten , hoe zal het eindigen ? Zal het lukken ? Lees het dan maar , als je het wilt weten ! **

* * *

><p>" Lizzy ! Ik vind dit geen goed idee ! " Riep Gillian als ze met haar ' vriendin ' mee liep .<p>

" Wil je nu die date met Antonio wel of niet ? " Vroeg Elizabeta als ze naar haar vriendin keek , Gilian keek weg van haar . " Wel ja ...Maar ..."

" Dan gaan we naar Antonio ! " Zeide ze en trok haar mee , naar Antonio , Arthur en Francis ." Hey jongens ." Zeide ze ." Hey Elizabeta , Gillian ." Antonio glimlachte naar hun , Gillian bloosde een beetje . Maar ze liet het niet merken , Antonio merkte het niet maar Arthur en Francis wel . " Antonio mag ik iets vragen ? " Vroeg Elizabeta ." Ja wat ? " Antonio stond op ." Mon ami ~ Ga je nu al weg ? " Zeide Francis , als hij stiekem naar Antonio 's kaarten keek .

" Ik ben zo terug , en kijk niet naar mijn kaarten ! " Zeide Antonio lachent en liep , de twee meisjes achter na . " Hij is een sukkel ." Zeide Arthur ." Quie . " Antwoorde Francis .

Als Antonio de twee meisjes volgde , keek Elizabeta hem streng aan ." Luister goed Antonio Cariedo dit is heel belangrijk ! "

" Okay ! "

" Ga op Zaterdag avond om 6 uur , met Gillian naar de film ." Gillian werd zo rood als de lievelings fruit van Antonio . " Ah ? Wie komt nog allemaal ? "

" Niemand . "

" Niemand ? "

" Ja alleen jij en Gillian begrepen , jullie twee gaan nauwelijks met elkaar om . Daar gaat alle vriendschap die jullie hadden ! " Zeide ze . " Oh ja ben een beetje druk geweest sorry Gill ! "

" Is niks ik kan er tegen ... " Maar ze viel een beetje stil . " Okay om Zaterdag 6 uur , is goed ik moet nu gaan . Voor dat ik verlies door Francis en Arthur ." Zeide Antonio ." Zie jullie nog ! " En rende snel de klas terug in .

" Zo dat was toch niet moeilijk he ? " Ze keek naar Gillian , die zo rood was als een tomaat . En niet bewoog ." Gill ? "

6 uur later

" Ik heb gehoord dat Roderich vroeger gedaan heeft , maar we doen alsof we van niks weten . En doen heel verrasend okay ." Gillian knikte ja ze droeg , ze verklede haarzelf als Gilbert . Beide stonden buiten de poort , van de gebouw waar Roderich muziek les kreeg . " Waarom doe ik dit weer ? "

" Antonio ." Was Elizabeta 's antwoord ." Ah ! Daar is hij ." Elizabeta 's wangen werden rood , als ze Roderich zag buiten komen ." Nu . "

Elizabeta nam Gilbert 's hand , en beide liepen naar Roderich . Maar ze keken niet naar hem ." Elizabeta ? "

" Ah ! Roderich hey hoe is het ? "

" Goed ik mochte vreoger naar huis gaan . " En keek dan naar Gilbert ." En jij zijt ? "

" Ik ben Gilbert , de vriendje van Elizabeta ." Zeide hij ." Ik heb nooit van jou gehoord ? Vreemd ... Och ja ik ben Roderich Eidelstein ." En gaf een hand aan Gilbert ." We zijn ook niet lang uit hoor , Gilbert kwam pas terug hier wonen ." Loog Elizabeta .

" Wel fijn je te ontmoeten Gilbert ." Zeide Roderich . " Ik moet nu wel gaan , spijtig ... Ik had je beter willen kennen Gilbert ." En draaide zich om , en liep weg Gilbert keek naar Elizabeta . Haar wangen worden rood , en haar ogen keken dromerig naar Roderich ." Jij hebt het echt zwaar . "

" Zeg de gene , die nauwelijks durft tegen Antonio te praten ." Zeide Elizabeta met een grijns .

" Okay de volgende keer gaan , we naar het park daar gaat Roderich altijd naar toe . Het is op Zondag om 8 uur , hij gaat joggen dan . "

" En jij weet dat omdat ? "

" Internet ." Gillian zuchte en knikte ja ." Niet vergeten he en oefen wat , zodat Roderich jou niet verdenkt ! " Zeide Elizabeta als ze dan weg liep , dezelfde richting als Roderich ." Liefde is blind zeggen ze . " En Gillian liep dan naar huis , ze zal maar beter oefenen . Als ze die date met Antonio nog wilt .

* * *

><p><strong>Gillian heeft nu een date met Antonio , life is so good ! Love is blind ~ Sorry voor misschien OOC Arthur en Francis , de volgende Chapters komen ze meer . Ludwig zal ook komen , en de italy brothers ! Ik geloof dat Roderich ' Gilbert niet mag . Maar ja ! <strong>

**Tot de volgende keer ~**


End file.
